User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Freddy Emblem Character Signups Stage Three (Marriage system)
The time has come. For the best or worst feature of Freddy Emblem, depending on your viewpoint. Here is... the shipping. Oh, and we have all the ships down here for your happiness, no ship left unshipped (Unless you include Phobe, dat little rascal Vinny made him/her an unknown gender.). THIS GAME HAS ALL THE SHIPS. The Couples and Their Children Note: Whoever the custom character is paired with, he or she will always have a child named Morgan. Morgan will have a different gender depending on the custom character's gender, male if the custom character was female and vice versa. So the custom character will not be listed here. Toy Spam and Anyone No matter who Toy Spam is paired with, he will have a child with the other character. They will start off looking like their mother, but Toy Spam will name them Useless and drop them on their head, causing them to take on their appearance and personality of their father. It's not reccommended to have Toy Spam marry anyone, as Useless is quite a bad character. Fazzy and Katt Should Fazzy marry Katt, they will have a child named Cordelia. Cordelia starts off as a very weak dancer, being even less powerfull than Katt. Eventually, she can reclass into a Mage and learn some magic. After which, she returns to dancer and recieves a signature class, Dancing Mage, a class that is able to do the same things as both Dancers and Mages, with slightly better stats, though not as high as All-Stars or Wizards. Fazzy and Toy Katt Fazzy and Toy Katt will have a child named Toy Cordelia, should they marry. Toy Cordelia starts as a Mage, like her father, but has the ability to use healing techniques, like her mother. She can become either a full on Healer or a full on Mage. If the player desires none of these, she can become a Knight with healing and attack spells, making her a force to be reckoned with. Fazzy and Darcy If Fazzy marries Darcy Dog, they will have a child named Yoshi. Yoshi is similar to Cordelia in stats, though since male characters cannot be dancers, he will instead start as a theif. He will become a class exclusive to him and Jack, Theiving Mage, a Mage that has all the skills of a Theif and can also use magic and swords, weapons that are used by the Mage and Theif respectivley. Fazzy and Mittens If Fazzy decides to marry Mittens, they will have a child named Fritz. He is very determined and concentrated, and always wants to have a good time. He's also very generous and will never leave a team member behind. He starts off as a Pyrotechnitian, a Mage that can only use fire magic, and is very good at it. He can either become a Fire Elemental, which is a stronger version of his original class, or a Death Pirate, the same class as Shizoku. Ricky and Katt Should Ricky Rooster choose to marry Katt Cat, they will have a child named Roy. Roy is a Knight with a few skills inherrited from his mother. Namely skills such as "Luck's rejoice" and "Dancer's pride", which are normally skills exclusive to the Dancer class. Though since male characters cannot become a Dancer, instead of taking his mother's class, he inherits her skill. Ricky and Toy Katt If Ricky chooses to Marry Toy Katt, they will have a child named Toy Roy. Similar to his counterpart, since males cannot become Healers, he will become a Knight and inherit some skills from the Healer class, namely "Fighting Chance" and "Miracle". He will not be able to promote to Great Knight, though he becomes the greatest Paladin in the game if he is raised well, even better than Toy Ricky as a Great Paladin. Ricky and Darcy If Ricky and Darcy marry, they have a child named Lisbeth. Lisbeth is a blacksmith, she can return weapons back to their original durability. Only problem is, she's useless for fighting, as her small hammer will do at most two damage. When she promotes to Master Blacksmith, she can create weapons and use them herself, making her better for combat purposes, though still not as good as a Knight or even a Theif. Toy Ricky and Katt Should Toy Ricky and Katt Cat decide to be married, they will have a child named Marshall. Marshall doesn't take anything from his parents, and becomes an Assassin character, a class exclusive to himself. The Assassin class is very fast and very powerful and can use Swords and Bows, the only problem being their horrible defense stat. Toy Ricky and Toy Katt If this pair marries, they have a child by the name of Toy Marshall. He is similar to his counterpart, though is slightly slower and more defense based rather than speed and attack based. He takes various healing spells from his mother and is more of a Healing Assassin than a true Assassin, though he is still listed as one. Toy Ricky and Darcy If these two characters marry, they will have a child known as Natalie. Natalie is a dancer, like her mother, though she has some properties of a Paladin, namely the fact that she is a lot stronger than other dancers and she can use a limited form of healing magic, just like a Paladin. She gets critical hits a lot more often than some other characters due to her overly high luck stat. Dillain and Katt If Dillain and Katt marry, they have a child named Pickle. Pickle is the youngest playable character in the game, being only 8 years old at the time of his recruitment. Even though he is young, he is not to be underestimated. His Trainee class can promote to almost any class in the game. While he is very weak at first, raising him well will make him almost invincible. Dillain and Toy Katt If these two decide to have a wedding together, they have a child known as Terra. Terra is an Earth-Elemental Mage, making her the only one playable in the entire game. She has Earth spells and some slight healing magic, due to her mother. She also isn't too bad using a sword, though her defense can keep her off the front lines sometimes. Dillain and Darcy If Dillain and Darcy marry, they have a child known as Edgar. Strangely, he is of the Ruler class, despite not being of noble blood. He can overclass almost all of your other units as you first get him, but try not to let him steal the experience off enemies, as that will prevent everyone esle you have from leveling up and thus they won't be able to become any stronger. Dillain and Toy Lindsay If Dillain marries Toy Lindsay, they have a child named Joey. He starts off as a simple Fighter with mediocre stats all around, and can then promote to either a Warrior or Master. Upon premotion, he inherits his mother's range and his father's skills, making him a good melee combat user and long ranged combatter. He inherits his father's ladies man charm, and his mother's sarcasm, making him seem rather cocky. Billy and Katt If Billy ends his secluded life and chooses to have a life with Katt, they will have a child known as Ben. Ben is a Jester with atributes of a Dancer, which makes him mediocre in combat. His main Jester ability, Trick, is overwritten by the Dancer ability, Seduce, which only works for units of the oppostite gender. This makes Ben a very hard to use unit, but it isn't really worth it in the end. Billy and Toy Katt If these two marry, they will have a child named Emmet. Emmet is a unit with great defense and attack, but very low magic and speed. He is usually very cocky, saying that his power can destroy all that he faces in combat. His portrait is himself with a large grin on his face, showing his cocky attitude off a little more. He is a Jester and Healer, making him horrible for combat, though when he promotes he is very powerful, with healing spells and the Jester ability, Trick. Billy and Darcy If Billy marries Darcy, they have a child known as Reef. Reef is a Water Mage, taking no stats or classes from his parents, although he does take his father's Trick ability, which makes him very effective in combat. Unlike other Water Mages, his defense is rather high, making him good for front lines combat. If one trains him well, he can be very effective. Ron and Katt If these two characters marry, they have a child known as Cain. Cain is a Theif like his father, with the defense of a Dancer, which isn't actually much, but still more than a Theif. He is very quick and has mediocre other stats. Cain likes to fight first and ask questions later, which gets him into trouble quite a lot of times. Ron and Toy Katt If thse two marry, they have a child known as Tania. Tania is a Healer like her mother, though she can use knifes and swords like her father, which makes her very effective on the front lines, her only problem being her low hp and mediocre defense. She is very kind and caring and can be fooled rather easily due to her attitude of wanting to help whoever she meets. Ron and Darcy If Ron chooses to marry Darcy, they have a child named Shane. Shane is a Theif, though he has strange attributes for one. He is awfully slow and has very high strength and defense, with moderate hp. After promoting, he gains all Dancer skills making him a liable force in combat. He doesn't really talk much with others and can be distrusting when he first meets someone, but he usually warms up to them. Sodapop and Katt If these two marry, they have a child known as Rozlyan. Rozlyan starts as an Archer, taking no class from his parents, though she does take specific stats from the Bartender class and some skills from the Dancer. She promotes to either Sniper or Super Archer, both being generic promotions for the Archer class. She inherits more skills the more she promotes, so it's recommended to promote her as many times as possible. She can be used for both healing and offense, though what to focus on is up to the player. She is very free-spirited, nice and sarcastic. Sodapop and Toy Katt If this pair decides to marry, they have a child named Dr. Katt. She is a Healer like her mother, though she is able to dispense sodas due to her father's species. While she can be awkward to use at times due to her sometimes strange stats, using her to the end will result in a great character. While on the outside she looks to be as intelligent as her mother, on the inside she really isn't and only does so because she's afraid that her mother will disown her. Sodapop and Toy Lindsay If these two characters marry each other, they will have a child named Anastasodia. Anastasodia is a Bartender like her father. She inherits her ranged skills from her mother, and her soda flinging from her father, like him, she will become either a Liquor Elemental or a Soda Elemental upon promotion. Level her right, and she'll become a deadly force. Generally, she is very happy, but often distances herself from others. Sodapop and Toy Sodapop If this pair marries, they have a child named Fantasia. Fantasia begins as a Vending Elemental, a combination of Soda and Liquor Elementals, and can eventually promote to either a Soda Launcher or a Soda Destroyer. While having less health than most Elementals of his type, Fantasia can become a dealy combination of Soda and Liquor Elementals. Promote to one of his choices, and you'll have a good unti to use throughout the entire game. Tin and Toy Lindsay If these two marry, they have a child named Toy Tinsay. Toy Tinsay is similar to Tinsay in a way, though she can become one of a few classes upon being recruited. When she is, after selecting a class she goes through the basic promotion system of that class before being able to try another. She can be an Archer, Blacksmith or a Mage, after mastering all three she gains the unique class "Jack of all trades." She is enjoyable to be around, if seemingly a little crazy at times. Tin and Mittens If these two marry, they have a child known as Grace. Grace starts off as a Blacksmith like her father, though she eventually either promotes to a Pirate like her mother, though due to her Blacksmith skill she can forge and upgrade her own weapons, or a Sniper, being extremely skilled with a bow that she can also forge to become more powerful. She is very strict and commanding and a born leader. She can be quite loud most of the time, she's not easily swayed from her opinion and can be rather ruthless at times. Pure and Mittens If these two besties decide to marry, they have a child named Shizoku. Shizoku starts off as a Pirate like his mother, though due to his father's skills he can promote to a class unique to him and one other unit, Death Pirate, which lets him use Necromancy, yet still have the abilities of a Pirate. He is generally health and attack based, so he has very low defense and speed and is created for long ranged combat. He is usually quiet, though is still friendly to everyone, even though he never smiles. He barely talks and usually just feels lonely. Aaron x Toy Katt If this pair is married, they have a child named Polly. Polly is a Healer like her mother at first, though she can promote to Swordsman, which is usually a male exclusive class. After promotion, she becomes very quick and her attacks do great damage, but her low hp makes her a glass cannon. She is generally very optimistic and likes to laugh about things, she tries to be as intelligent as her mother at times, though often with humourous results. King Freddy and The Puppet Queen If these characters marry, they have a child named Prince Spammerson. Prince Spammerson has a unique class, Fresh Prince. He uses unique weapons such as basketballs to fight with. He is generally regarded as the comedian of the player's army, often cracking jokes even in the middle of battle. He is actually a good character, having both good attack and long range. Only problem is that his quotes can get a bit repetetive at times, which can be annoying to some players, especially when he levels up... Please leave what you want your characters children to be below, with names, general personality, class, age and usefullness. The two characters that cannot marry any other characters are Phobe and Nowi. Holly cannot marry Rudy, and Tin cannot marry Tinsay. The custom character can marry any character, even the children characters, whom cannot be married to any other first generation characters. Category:Blog posts